


Obrazek Trzeci

by Toootie



Series: OBRAZKI Z SYPIALNI [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Horror, kid!lock Magical Reralism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Kłopoty w szkole chwilowo odciągają uwagę Sherlocka od współlokatora z sypialni. Nie na długo jednak.





	Obrazek Trzeci

Sherlock miał ostatnio tyle ciekawych rzeczy do zrobienia i do przemyślenia, że zdarzało mu się zapomnieć o tym jak paskudnie niebezpiecznym miejscem jest jego obecna szkoła i ze powinien się pilnować, by móc w porę zejść z drogi prześladowcom.   
Dlatego zdarzyło mu się być kilka razy zwyzywanym, podciętym i popchniętym na ścianę, lub kogoś innego - i tylko swojej zwinności i lekkości (oraz szczęściu, ono zawsze się przydaje) zawdzięczał to, ze skończyło się w tych przypadkach na paru małych siniakach i ubitej kości ogonowej.   
Sherlock się nie przejmował, zbyt zajęty poważnymi sprawami, które miał teraz na głowie, ale jego dobry humor, połączony z niefrasobliwością nie zostały przeoczone. Któregoś słonecznego dnia (pierwszego od dawna, bo grudzień był jak zwykle pochmurny i deszczowy) jego „koledzy” umówili się, żeby się na niego zaczaić, po wyjściu ze szkoły.   
A Sherlock myśląc o kościach znalezionych na strychu i ciągle nie rozwiązanym problemie pułapki na współlokatora nie zauważał znaczących spojrzeń i chichotów i wyszedł tego dnia ze szkoły tak, jakby nikt nigdy mu niczym nie groził.   
Gdyby był mniej zamyślony, bardziej ostrożny i czujny tak jak powinien, dużo rzeczy mogłoby się potoczyć inaczej.  
Prowodyrem i pomysłodawca tej zasadzki był Fred McMillan- czarnowłosy byczek, któremu Sherlock wywróżył we wrześniu rychły rozwód rodziców i związaną z tym przeprowadzkę na południe Anglii, która mogła pociągnąć obniżenie standardu jego życia. Same te słowa wkurzyły już Freda niepomiernie (bo Sherlock miał pecha wypalić mu to w twarz w większym gronie, czym zasłużył sobie, według McMillana na cios w twarz, zaaplikowany od razu, na miejscu, prawie pod nosem nauczycielki). Ale to niestety nie był koniec tej historii, co tylko zwiększyło wściekłość Freda. Przez tę swoją niecierpliwość i niedopatrzenie dostał kilkudniowe zawieszenie i karę na rzecz szkoły. Dużo gorsze konsekwencje czekały go w domu, gdzie nie tylko rodzice zabrali mu jego ulubione przedmioty (w nie zrozumiałym dla niego przekonaniu, że przyczyniły się jakoś do jego gwałtownego zachowania), ale także wstrzymali wypłatę kieszonkowego do odwołania, a nawet zabronili mu wychodzenia po szkole z domu, co zabolało już naprawdę, bo odcięło go od większości przyjemności. Rzeczywiście, tak surowa kara przypomniała mu ważna zasadę- tę, że jeśli już chcesz kogoś bić, to nie rób tego przy dorosłych.   
Niestety (dla Sherlocka) tylko zwiększyła chęć Freda, żeby kiedyś bardziej skutecznie i bezkarnie zmasakrować tego przemądrzałego gnojka Holmesa.  
Najgorsze jednak nastąpiło przed tygodniem, kiedy matka zawołała Freda do sypialni i oschłym, acz zdenerwowanym głosem stwierdziła, że jego ojciec złożył pozew rozwodowy i niedawno jej o tym powiedział. Samo w sobie to było okropne, ale tym gorsze, że Sherlock to przewidział, a teraz okazywało się prawdą i prędzej czy później, musiało się rozejść po jego szkole. A skoro Holmes mógł mieć racje co do rozwodu, to może miał też i co do reszty- przeprowadzki i pogorszenia statusu materialnego matki Freda, a co za tym idzie- jego samego, co już było możliwością kompletnie nie do zniesienia. Fred miał powód by bać się rozwodu- domyślał się, że wtedy zostanie z matką, a chociaż nie potrafił tego nikomu (nawet sobie samemu) powiedzieć- to uważał ją za głupią i okrutną kobietę, której nikt nie obchodził, poza nią samą, ale która równocześnie próbowała wszystkich dookoła kontrolować. Wiedział, że przy niej będzie miał dużo mniej swobody i pieniędzy i prawie zerowy kontakt z ojcem (bo nawet teraz, kiedy jeszcze z nim mieszkał, już go prawie nie widywał). Ta nowa sytuacja- pociągająca za sobą zbyt dużo niewiadomych, by był w stanie to ogarną od razu, wywołał w nim okropny lęk, większy, niż dentysta albo utrata wszystkich przywilejów. A ponieważ nic nie mógł zrobić z tym lękiem, bo nawet nikomu nie mógł się z niego zwierzyć (wiedział, że jeśli powie o tym kolegom, zaczną z niego drwić i straci u nich natychmiast posłuch), zamieniała się we wściekłość. I potrzebował ją na kimś wyżyć, a Sherlock był idealnym kandydatem- był inny, słabszy, nie miał przyjaciół i to wszystko to była jego wina. Ta ostatnia rzecz co prawda nie była logiczna i nie miała nic wspólnego z faktami, ale o to akurat Fred dbał najmniej. To co się liczyło, to miłe uczucie jakie go ogarniało za każdym razem, kiedy wyobrażał sobie, jak zemści się na tym cholernym dziwaku, który gadał zawsze za dużo i któremu od dawna należał się solidny wpierdol. Miał wtedy odrobinę poczucia kontroli nad swoim ostatnio bardzo parszywym życiem.   
Nie było trudno namówić innych na zasadzkę na Sherlocka- wielu innych chłopaków z jego klasy też miało go już dosyć i Fred nie miał problemu ze znalezieniem chętnych do pomocy. Dobrze wybrali miejsca- niby na widoku, a jednak z każdej strony zasłonięte: z jednej strony drzewami, z drugiej murkiem, a z trzeciej- tylną ścianą sklepu meblowego, w której nie było żadnych okien.   
Zaczaili się w sumie w pięciu- z czego dwóch nie można było być co prawda pewnych, ale Sherlock był mały, chudy i słabo się bił, więc w zupełności wystarczało nawet i trzech.  
Walka, przy takiej nierównowadze sił, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, była bardzo krótka i Sherlock przegrał ją natychmiast. Już wtedy ciekła mu krew z nosa i bolał naciągnięty nadgarstek. Dyszał ciężko, nadal bardziej z przerażenia, niż bólu. Ale to był dopiero początek, a kiedy przestali go bić i kopać, bo się zmęczyli po jakimś nieskończonym dla niego czasie (który w rzeczywistości był tylko dwoma kwadransami), wyglądał tak okropnie, jak się czuł. Już się nie próbował wyrwać, wiedząc, że to bezcelowe- leżał na ziemi, skulony zasłaniając głowę i krocze.   
Odważył się ruszyć dopiero wtedy, gdy go zostawili, ale zamiast otrzepać się i iść do domu, jak do tej pory robił w podobnych przypadkach musiał trochę posiedzieć na ziemi, żeby zebrać siły na powrót i… przestać płakać.  
Tym razem, gdy wrócił do domu, od razu poszedł się umyć, ale wiedział, że choćby szorował się przez dwie godziny, to nie uda mu się ukryć tego, co się stało. Na całym ciele miał siniaki, w tym podbite oboje oczu, pękniętą wargę, nadal krwawiący nos, a co najgorsze- kompletnie zniszczony mundurek, którego już przed matka nie ukryje, bo jeśli pójdzie w takim potarganym, to i tak ją zawiadomią ze szkoły, żeby kupiła mu nowy.  
Usiadł na wannie i znów się rozpłakał. Nigdy do tej pory nie zbili go tak bardzo, nawet nie wiedział, za co! Przecież nikogo nie zaczepiał, nikogo nie okłamał, nic nikomu nie zabrał, ani nie zepsuł. Miał głowę wypełnioną swoimi sprawami, wiec nawet się za bardzo nie przechwalał tym, co wie. Po prostu tam był. Gdyby miał jakikolwiek wybór, to oczywiście wolałby nie być- każde, dosłownie każde miejsce było ciekawsze i dające więcej możliwości i rozrywki, niż ta szkoła, wiec wiele by nie stracił.  
A z tego co wrzeszczał do niego Fred, pobili go za to, że miał rację co do jego rodziców i właśnie się rozwodzili.   
Dlaczego wiec Fred go pobił? Czy Sherlock kazał im się rozwodzić? Nawet gdyby to zrobił, nie posłuchaliby go za tysiąc lat…   
Ból całego, jak mu się wydawało, ciała to jedna sprawa, ale bardziej bolała niesprawiedliwość tego wszystkiego. I bezsilność. Bo co z tego, że matka się dowie, że go pobili? Pójdzie z tym na skargę do szkoły i Freda znów zawieszą. Ale potem wróci do szkoły i będzie jeszcze bardziej wściekły… i na kim sobie to odbije? On już znajdzie jakiś sposób, żeby tak czy inaczej ucierpiał Sherlock.

***

Tego dnia nie zszedł na kolacje, obkleił plastrami wszystkie poobcierane i pocięte miejsca i położył się spać o szokująco wczesnej godzinie, nakrywając się kołdra aż po głowę. Kiedy ojciec przyszedł na górę, sprawdzić co u niego słychać, powiedział mu, że boli go głowa i chce mu się spać i jadł już po przyjściu ze szkoły i chce po prostu spać.   
Oszukać rodziców przez jedne wieczór to jedno, ale jak długo mógł to ciągnąc zanim będzie musiał pokazać swoje podbite oczy i potarganą marynarkę?   
Wiedział, że na długo przed tym nie ucieknie, ale dzisiaj miał już dosyć wszystkiego i chciał tylko spać. Niestety- sen wcale nie chciał przyjść, dopadły go bowiem niechciane wspomnienia z dzisiejszej bójki, a za nimi przyszła bezsilność, złość i lęk.   
Tak bardzo chciał, żeby Fred i reszta tych kretynów po prostu zniknęła. Tylko to uczyniłoby szkołę miejscem dla niego bezpiecznym - nie miał złudzeń, że jakikolwiek dorosły może go przed nimi uchronić. Szybko jednak zmienił zdanie- nie chciał, żeby po prostu zniknęli- chciał, żeby najpierw cierpieli- co najmniej tak bardzo, co on dzisiaj przez nich.   
Na ogół nie był mściwy, ale dzisiaj naprawdę mu dopiekli, a co gorsza, wiedział, że sytuacja tylko się może pogorszyć. Dlatego jedyne pocieszenia znalazł w wyobrażaniu sobie jak chociaż raz to ON spuszcza im wszystkim łomot. 

Zasnął po kilku godzinach, niespokojnym i pełnym koszmarów snem.  
Wtedy, spod jego łózka wysunął się niezbyt duży, za to bardzo włochaty cień, który obwąchał jego porzucony pod biurkiem plecak, a potem wsadził do niego głowę i ze smakiem wyjadł z niego pozostawione tam jabłko i kanapki, których Sherlock nie zjadł w szkole. Nie była to pierwsza rzecz, którą mu zostawiono i którą się częstowało z czymś przypominającym radość. Było tych rzeczy wręcz tak dużo, że włochate cos mogło przywyknąć do ofiarowywanych mu przekąsek. Nie wszystkie smakowały mu tak samo, ale wszystkich spróbował, uznając je za dary od Sherlocka.  
Co prawda nie rozumiało, czemu leżą one w różnych miejscach, ale było zbyt nieskomplikowanym stworzeniem i za mało wiedziało o ludziach, by rościć sobie pretensje do rozumienia tego, co robili.  
Na początku jeszcze przeszkadzał mu okropny hałas, który człowiek wydawał z tego drewnianego pudełka, jeżdżąc po nim cienkim kawałkiem drewna, ale w końcu jakoś i do tego przywykł. Ale w końcu do tego przywykł. Uznał, ze to część jego obecnego świata. Mimo hałasów, świat był ostatnio dużo bardziej interesujacy, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

***

Następnego dnia Sherlock próbował nadal ukrywać stan swojej twarzy, tym bardziej, że wyglądała nawet gorzej, niż wczoraj. Ale choć zwlekał ile mógł z zejściem na dół, w końcu przedobrzył i góra musiała pofatygować się do Mahometa i jego matka zajrzała do jego pokoju.   
Nie była bardzo wstrząśnięta, widząc w jakim jest stanie (a obejrzała nie tylko twarz), była za to niewiarygodnie wściekła i Sherlock poczuł ulgę, kiedy zrozumiał, że nie na niego. Myślał, że na tym się skończy, ale matka zadzwoniła do swojej pracy, wzięła sobie wolny dzień i zabrała go do lekarza, gdzie obejrzano go dużo bardziej dokładnie, niż kiedykolwiek, łącznie z przeswietleniem nadgarstka i kostki i nie próbowano mu wmówić, że za mało śpi i je. To był właściwie jedyny plus tej wizyty, bo niestety- dostał niewygodne i drapiące usztywnienie na nadgarstek i jakieś zastrzyki do robienia w domu, które miały mu pomoc w leczeniu siniaków.   
Potem mama, cały czas zaciskając mocno usta, pojechała z nim do szkoły, gdzie zażądała spotkania z dyrektorem i nie dała się zbyć jego walecznej sekretarce.   
Kiedy weszli wreszcie do gabinetu dyrektora, Sherlock był już bardzo zmęczony i wszystko go bolało, a ochraniacz ocierał skórę, która swędziała i bolała przez to jeszcze bardziej. Marzył tylko o tym, żeby się znaleźć natychmiast we własnym łóżku i przespać ze dwie godziny.   
Sądził, że nawet na lekcjach byłoby mu wygodniej, przynajmniej nie musiałby tyle chodzić i noga by go już tak nie bolała.  
Musiał jednak jeszcze trochę poczekać na powrót do domu bo matka chciała od razu kupić mu nowy mundurek, a nie widomo z jakiego powodu nie zgodziła się puścić go samego do domu.   
Wrócił tak zmęczony i obolały, że padł na łóżko, nie mając siły nawet na zjedzenie obiadu. Był tak zmęczony, ze nie obudziłoby go nawet stado biegających mu po głowie kotów. Nie obudził się więc, gdy mama przyniosła mu talerz pełen kanapek i butelkę soku i usiadła przy nim, żeby go pogłaskać i sprawdzić mu temperaturę.  
Nie obudził się również gdy, tuż po zmroku (który o tej porze roku zapadał zaraz po 16.00) spod jego łóżka wyszło włochate Cos i ostrożnie zjadło kanapki z mięsem, lekceważąc pozostałe, te z pomidorem, a potem próbowało, bezskutecznie, odkręcić zębami butelkę z sokiem.   
Sherlock obudził się dopiero po 19.00, zjadł pozostałe dwie kanapki i wypił cały sok i zniósł brudne naczynia do kuchni i nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się, że część kanapek nie trafiła od jego żołądka.   
Tyle się jednak zdarzyło później, że i tak by go to nie obeszło. Sherlock nie musiał chodzić do szkoły przez następne dwa tygodnie, a ponieważ potem i tak miało być kilka dni wolnego, miał wrócić do szkoły dopiero w styczniu i gdy sobie to uświadomił następnego ranka, poczuł, że jednak coś dobrego wynikło z wtrącenia się matki w tę sprawę. Dwa tygodnie wolnego od szkoły i wrednych psycholi, którzy też tam przychodzili… wspaniała wiadomość. Być może jedyna.   
I niestety, będzie mu musiała mu wystarczyć na długo, bo przewidywał, że gdy wróci do szkoły będzie mu tylko gorzej, niż było.   
Miał tyle planów odkładanych na później! Robionych zwykle wtedy, gdy musiał spędzać pół dnia w szkole i na niewiele więcej starczało mu czasu.  
Nie przewidział tylko jednej rzeczy- że kiedy wreszcie będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu (upajająco dużo!) to cena jaką za to zapłaci odbierze sens całej „transakcji”, ponieważ przez większą część tego zyskanego wolnego czasu będzie zbyt obolały i tak zmęczony, że nie będzie miał nawet ochoty na korzystanie z tego daru.  
Pierwsze dwa dni spędził prawie całe w łóżku, łykając grzecznie tabletki i jedząc wszystko, co przed nim stawiano, bo miał za mało siły na grymaszenie i czuł się tak źle, że miał NADZIEJĘ, że jeśli będzie jadł i zażywał leki, to szybciej poczuje się lepiej.   
No i oczywiście czytając wszystkie książki o zabijaniu ludzi, jakie zdążył sobie przygotować. Nie miał tego za dużo, bo za jedyne źródło i miał biblioteczkę rodziców i właściwie tylko jedna z tych książek NIE BYŁA fikcją (powieścią kryminalną). To by jakiś antropologiczny podręcznik jego matki, który okazał się całkiem ciekawy na swój sposób, niestety, mało przydatny do celów, do których potrzebował go teraz Sherlock.   
Opowieści o rytuałach i przesadach różnych ludów były kolorowe i pełne intrygujących szczegółów i brzmiały jak baśnie (a były PRAWDZIWE! czyli dużo lepsze) i Sherlock z przyjemnością zanurzył się z głową w ten wspaniały i dziwaczny świat, o którym nie miał pojęcia. Czytanie o tym pozwalało mu zapobiec o potłuczonych mięśniach i naciągniętych ścięgnach oraz siniakach, które nabierały przerażających kolorów i przez które miał bardzo mało pozycji, przy których nic go nie bolało. 

Trzeciego dnia, gdy było mu ciut lepiej musiał przyznać, że choć fascynujące i poszerzające niesamowicie horyzonty, mimo jego samozaparcia, żeby znaleźć w nich jakieś wskazówki (bo nie miał żadnej innej alternatywy) nie przydały się w najmniejszym stopniu, kredy chodziło o bezimienne szczątki dziecka znalezione na jego poddaszu, w domu na przedmieściach Londynu.  
Szczegółowe opisy rytualnego zabijania ofiar przez Azteków, by złożyć ich serca bogu słońca na kamiennym ołtarzu po to, by bóg się ulitował i raczył spojrzeć przychylnym okiem na ich pola i domu, poza walorami rozrywkowymi nic mu nie dały. Nawet kiedy się okazało, że często ofiarami tych (oraz innych) rytuałów były dzieci, Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, ze nie było najmniejszych szans, by ktoś zabił to dziecko ze strychu na ofiarę, a jeśli nawet, to nie azteckim czy innym bogom.   
To znaczy przemyślał to bardzo głęboko (na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu ból) i stwierdził, że gdyby ktoś zabił je w jakimś rytuale, to powinien, jak wszyscy w tej książce, zrobić też cos szczególnego ze szczątkami ofiary, a nie pakować je do paczki z trocinami i kłaść na strychu. Nie mówiąc o tym, że większość z wyznawców tych krwawych kultów była nie- biała, a jego matka chyba by wspomniała o obecności kogoś takiego w tym domu, w którym bywała co jakiś czas jeszcze przed śmiercią ciotki.   
Na wszelki wypadek wypytał ją któregoś dnia, przy okazji kolacji, czy nie zauważyła, żeby ciotka wynajmowała tu komuś pokoje- komuś dziwnie wyglądającemu, czy zachowującemu się podejrzanie. Matka pamiętała tylko jedną osobę, która mieszkała tu, krótko, jakieś pięć lat temu. Sherlock już poczuł ekscytację na myśl, że do czegoś dociera, kiedy usłyszał, że to był jakichś ich odległy krewny, który pomieszkał tu ponieważ miał niedaleko do pracy, a gdy go zwolnili, (matka nie pamiętała, dlaczego) wyprowadził się gdzie indziej i kilka lat później umarł (prawdopodobnie) na raka.   
Mimo to, Sherlock chciał być sumienny i zrobił notatki dotyczące możliwych motywacji zabijania dzieci. Kto wie, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach ta wiedza mogła mu się przydać.   
Głęboko rozczarowany utknięciem w ślepej uliczce na nie wiadomo jak długo i brakiem pomysłu, jak sobie poradzić bez pomocy Mycrofta oraz lekko już znudzony wymuszoną bezczynnością, zabrał się z nowa werwą za robienie pułapek na Cosia.  
Pogoda akurat zrobiła się tak paskudna, nawet jak na grudzień (silny wiatr i deszcz) że nie było mowy o wychodzeniu na zewnątrz i miał aż nadto czasu, by bez przeszkód myszkować po całym domu. Dzięki temu znalazł coś, czym mógł zastąpić klatkę – wystarczyło, że pogodził się z faktem, że nigdy takiej nie znajdzie i przestawić na wykombinowanie innego rodzaju pojemnika na łapane zwierzę. Przecież do schwytania czegoś wielkości kota wystarczało dobrej jakości papierowe pudło- byle było grube i nie dawało się podrzeć.  
A kiedy już na to wpadł, reszta była prosta: wystarczył mu długi patyk (ostrugana gałązka z ogrodu) i sznurek. Oraz jakaś ciekawa przynęta. Na wszelki wypadek miał zamiar zmieniać ją co wieczór (przeczuwał, ze zwierzę wychodzi ze swojej kryjówki w nocy) żeby na pewno za którymś razem trafić w gust Cosia.   
Zaczął od chleba z masłem, bo było tłuste, ładnie pachniało i nie psuło się szybko. Po jednej nocy zamienił chleb na orzechy- podobno świetne do zwabiania gryzoni, ale kiedy i to nie odniosło sukcesu, przyszedł czas na nadzwyczajne środki: czyli smaczną, tłustą, wieprzową kiełbasę, która pachniała tak, ze było ją czuć za zamkniętymi drzwiami do jego pokoju. Uznał, ze gdyby był kotem albo szczurem albo kuną, czy tchórzem, a nawet szczurem sam by się skusił dla takiej dobrej wyżerki. I właśnie dlatego, dla większego efektu przetarł kiełbasą także i sznurek, żeby nie skończyło się na tym, co zdarzało się często: zwierzę przychodziło, wyjadało przynętę, ale na skutek wyjątkowego zbiegu okoliczności lub, częściej, złego skonstruowania pułapki, unikało złapania się w nią.   
Niestety- coś mieszkające za szafą najwyraźniej było zbyt inteligentne, bo rano pułapka była nadal pusta. Całkowicie pusta- nie było w niej nawet kiełbasy.   
Na początku Sherlock był wściekły- zwierzę istniało i było mięsożerne! I nie złapało się do jego pułapki! Lecz potem zrozumiał, ze mogła to być nawet mysz (bo one też połasiłyby się na kiełbasę) a znikniecie przynęty oznaczało, mały ale jednak, SUKCES. Ten kawałek był zbyt duży, by poradził sobie z nim jakikolwiek owad, wciągu jednej nocy. Co oznacza, ze zjadło go zwierzę a jeśli tak, miał POTWIERDZENIE, ze ono istnieje. A to już coś.  
Niestety, po kilku dniach zastawiania pułapek z kiełbasą, mimo zwiększenia kawałków i odświeżania zapachu na sznurku żeby zwierzę, zmylone jego zapachem, zaczęło go skubać i szybciej przewróciło pudełko, nie złapało się nic.   
Ponieważ Sherlock czuł się już coraz lepiej i ręce bolały go już tylko, gdy mocno je obciążał, a siniaki wyblakły i nie czuł ich póki ich nie nacisnął specjalnie mocno, tym gorzej znosił porażkę w sprawie Cosia.   
Był zły na książkę od Mycrofta, że dawała tak niedokładne wskazówki i na Mycrofta, ze nie mógł mu pożyczyć lepszej, na stworzenie, które uparcie nie dawało się ani złapać, ani nawet zidentyfikować… gdyby choć wiedza, ze to po prostu jakiś szczur, pogodziłby się jakoś z jego istnieniem i pozwolił ojcu go wykończyć. Po dwunastu dniach wolnego, miał już serdecznie dosyć wymuszonej bezczynności i na serio rozważał, czy nie poprosić rodziców o wcześniejszy powrót do szkoły (ze wszystkimi tego konsekwencjami).

Dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia było paskudniej, niż do tej pory. Najkrótszy dzień w roku zaczął się mżawką i wiatrem obrywającym ostatnie liście z drzew. Niebo zasnute chmurami sprawiało, że przez cały dzień za oknem było szaro i ponuro i na długo przed właściwym zachodem słońca zrobiło się całkiem ciemno.   
Humor Sherlocka z kiepskiego spikował tego dnia w jakąś bezdenną otchłań niemal depresji i nic nie działało: ani przeglądanie ulubionych książek, ani zabawa kolejką i kolejne segregowanie według nowego klucza kolekcji piór, kamieni i drobnych skamielin trylobitów i innych morskich stworzeń, które przyniósł mu ojciec.  
Sherlock był niepocieszony i obrażony dosłownie na cały świat. Jedyne na co miał ochotę to zagrzebać się pod kołdrą i przespać te kilka dni do Świąt, kiedy przynajmniej coś się będzie działo. Oraz wróci Mycroft, a Sherlock, choć się nie chciał do tego przyznać nawet przed sobą samym, stęsknił się już za bratem a przynajmniej urozmaiceniem jego nudnej egzystencji, jakie ze sobą przywoził.   
I może, jeśli tym razem Mycroft będzie milszy niż ostatnio i nie wyśmieje go, ani nie będzie ciągle twierdził, ze Coś z Szafy to brudny szkodnik, to może Sherlock opowie mu o kościach dziecka z poddasza? To na pewno już go zainteresuje i wywoła mocną reakcję. Szkoda, ze tą reakcją będzie najprawdopodobniej powiedzenie rodzicom o całej sprawie, a co za tym idzie- konfiskata kości. Jednak w obecnym stanie ducha, Sherlock przestał już wierzyć w to, ze sam potrafi rozwikłać ich zagadkę. A ponieważ to była już druga spora porażką, jaką ostatnio odnosił- miał już dosyć samotności w tym śledztwie.   
W dodatku matka próbowała go wciągnąć w coroczne wielkie sprzątanie i poczuł się, jak zwykle przy tych okazjach, niesprawiedliwie wykorzystywany i próbował sobie znaleźć spokojne miejsce, gdzie nie docierała pasja jego matki wywracania wszystkiego do góry nogami   
Pooglądał przez jakiś czas telewizje, ale nie było w niej nic ciekawego- żadnych interesujących dokumentów, tylko cos o diecie i mnóstwo, mnóstwo irytujących filmów kostiumowych, które ani nie były zabawne, ani interesujące, ani nikomu do niczego nie potrzebne (według niego przynajmniej). Pomijając nawet ogłupiające seriale dla dzieci, bo tych nie oglądał z reguły. Wieczorem puścili jakiś film, w którym ludzie dużo biegali i strzelali do siebie, na początku wydawało się to ekscytujące, ale szybko go znudziło, bo nie było w tym żadnej zagadki do rozwiązania- po prostu główny bohater miał zdobyć jakieś informacje, a inni mieli mu w tym przeszkodzić. I żadnych wskazówek co do zabijania dzieci albo zakładania niezawodnych pułapek na mniejsze ssaki czające się w sypialniach.   
Zrobił wiec sobie kanapki z pieczoną szynką z obiadu i poszedł do swojego pokoju, z którego nie miał zamiaru wychodzić aż do rana (także i po to, by w razie czego móc kontrolować to, czy matka nie zacznie w nim sprzątać, ponieważ mogłaby znaleźć i pułapkę na Cosia i kości dziecka, a tego należało uniknąć za wszelka cenę). Postawił talerz z kanapkami koło łóżka i usiadł na nim owinięty kołdrą, żeby było mu cieplej.  
Kiedy już się umościł i przestał kokosić, zrobiło się zupełnie cicho- odgłosy sprzątania tu nie dochodziły, a ulica i najbliższe domy były zbyt daleko, wiec Sherlockowie nic kompletnie nie przeszkadzało, gdy prawie zasypiał nad książka o dinozaurach, którą przeczytał już pewnie z dziesięć razy.  
I wtedy usłyszał szelest. Wyraźny, głośny i dochodzący spod łóżka. Pierwsze skojarzenie sprawiło, że rzucił się do krawędzi łóżka i wychylił poza nią jak najdalej mógł, by pod nie zajrzeć.  
Pod spodem było oczywiście prawie całkiem ciemno, ale mimo to udało mu się wypatrzeć coś włochatego, wielkości sporego kota, co mało żółte świecące oczy i z wielkim smakiem zżerało jego szynkę, skradzioną z kanapek na talerzu.   
Sherlock zmartwiał cały i znieruchomiał zwieszony głową w dół. Nie oddychał prawie z przejęcia, bo wreszcie MIAŁ SZANSE zobaczyć to, na co tyle dni bezskutecznie polował!   
Miał na tyle rozsądku, by powstrzymać już wyciągającą się do stworzenia rękę. Mogłoby przecież opacznie zrozumieć jego intencje i, broniąc się, mocno go ugryźć. A jemu nie uśmiechały się zastrzyki, co najmniej na tężec. Wytrzeszczył oczy i spróbował dostrzec jak najwięcej szczegółów. Ale pod łóżkiem była tak ciemno, że nie widział prawie nic. Tyle tylko, ze stworzenie cicho mlaskając zjadało jego szynkę, nie przejmując się za bardzo jego obecnością, jakby nagle zmieniło zdanie i postanowiło się przestać przed nim chować. Sherlock był przeświadczony, że przestało się bardzo bać, ale równocześnie wiele by dał za latarkę, albo lepsze światło w pokoju.  
Później, kiedy dowiedział się więcej o stworze, zrozumiał, że to właśnie przez te ciemności, których wtedy tak mu pokrzyżowały szyki, w ogóle miał szanse zobaczyć tego dnia stwora. A skoro nie mógł mu się zbyt dobrze przyjrzeć, ani znaleźć latarki (wiedział, że to go na pewno spłoszy) ani nawet sięgnąć do niego (bo gdyby stworzenie go ugryzło obaj mieliby nieliche problemy) zrobił jedyną rzecz, o której w tej sytuacji mógł pomyśleć.   
Zaczął do niego mówić.  
\- Hej, Stworze? Czy mógłbyś wyjść spod łóżka? Bardzo chciałbym cię obejrzeć! Zażarłeś tyle kiełbasy, ze mógłbyś się odwdzięczyć i wyjść na trochę..- wychylił się jeszcze bardziej, tak, ze prawie wsadził głowę pod łóżko.  
\- Ja nazywam się Sherlock, a ty czym jesteś ? Jesteś kotem? Czy tchórzem? bo na szczura albo myszę, a nawet kunę jesteś za duży.  
Stwór fuknął trochę tak, jakby kichał albo wyrażał niezadowolenie i porwał kolejny plaster szynki z talerza.  
-Smakowała ci kiełbasa? A teraz szynka? to pokaż mi się, proszę…- zaskomlał prawie Sherlock ogłupiały z przejęcia, że ta Wielka Zagadka, która próbował rozwiązać od tylu dni właśnie siedzi pod jego łóżkiem i pozwala się obserwować.   
Co prawda i tak było ciemno i prawie nic nie było widać, ale jednak…   
Szynka już się kończyła, a gdy Stwór zjadł ostatni jej kęs, wycofał się pod ścianę, tam, gdzie Sherlock nie mógł go już zobaczyć i… znikł, jakby wchłonęła go ściana, albo rozstąpiła się pod nim podłoga. Sherlock natychmiast zeskoczył z łóżka i pognał do szafy po latarkę, która miał w szkolnym plecaku, a gdy już ją wydostał, padł na podłogę i zaczął świecić pod łóżko, na razie nie zbliżając się zbytnio, żeby nie wystraszyć zwierzaka, który może tam jeszcze siedział. Krąg światła podskakiwał bo tak trzęsły mu się ręce. Niestety- chociaż Stwór wydawał się całkiem spory gdy Sherlock na niego patrzył, najwyraźniej był też ekstra szybki, bo nigdzie go już nie było widać. Rozgorączkowany, kłapiący zębami ze zdenerwowania Sherlock przeszukiwał cały pokój, centymetr po centymetrze i nie znalazł niczego, nawet śladów łap, nawet jednego włoska!  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak to jest w ogóle możliwe i poddał się dopiero po 23.00 gdy matka po raz kolejny kazała mu położyć się spać. 

***

Następnego dnia był tak zajęty szukaniem dziury w której mógł zniknąć Stwór poprzedniej nocy, że zupełnie zapomniał o wszystkich innych zajęciach.  
A po kilku godzinach jego cierpliwość oraz pasja do szukania zostały nagrodzone, bo znalazł dziurę w ścianie- za szafą. Nawet się nie zdziwił, że jej do tej pory nie zauważył, bo żeby ja zobaczyć, trzeba było całkiem odsunąć szafę.   
Dziura była zadziwiająco mała i wydawało się niemożliwym, żeby mogło przez nią przejść to cos, co widział pod swoim łóżkiem, ale najwyraźniej nie było albo tak duże, jak się wydawało, albo bardziej zwinne, niż uważał za możliwe. 

 

Mycroft przyjechał na Święta dopiero dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia i Sherlock, który jeszcze niedawno tak tego wypatrywał, był nieprzyjemnie zaskoczony, że to już. Mycroft nie był mu potrzebny, a wręcz przeciwnie, zaczął przeszkadzać, bo zbyt dużo wiedział, za dobrze łączył fakty i interesował się zbyt wieloma rzeczami i niełatwo go było zepchnąć z raz obranej ścieżki.  
Kiedy po kilku godzinach od przyjazdu pociągiem, przyszedł się przywitać do pokoju młodszego brata, Sherlock ani się nie zająknął na temat Stwora, czy znalezionej dziury w ścianie- musiał to wszystko jeszcze przemyśleć i zdecydować, ile i co opowiedzieć.  
Mycroft zapytał go o skuteczność pułapek, ale Sherlock już pułapki tak bardzo nie obchodziły- widział to stworzenie, a ono przyszło zjeść jego jedzenie, był wiec na najlepszej drodze do oswojenia i teraz trzeba je było tylko przyzwyczaić do swojego głosu (bo do zapachu było już przyzwyczajane) i regularnie dbać o to, by było karmione – bo w ten sposób zaczyna się nawiązywać dobre relacje ze zwierzętami. O czym wiedział z książek, które czytał dawno temu, kiedy miał psa i chciał go wytresować.  
Mycroft oczywiście zauważył jego ekscytacje, ale Sherlock zmylił jego podejrzenia paplając dużo o spodziewanych prezentach (ruchome modele dinozaurów i dużo książek – o owadach i zwierzętach w Anglii, plus, jak zwykle, dużo słodyczy, takich jakich zazwyczaj nie pozwalano mu jeść). Toteż Mycroft z pobłażliwym uśmiechem uznał, ze jego młodszy brat to jednak ciągle jeszcze dzieciak i odpuścił resztę pytań.  
Sherlock nie kwapił się z podzieleniem się tajemnicą Stwora- Mycroft powiedziałby o nim znowu rodzicom, a oni już by się postarali mu odebrać jego nowego (jak miał nadzieje) przyjaciela, o którym było już całkiem sporo wiadomo: istniał, prawdopodobnie miał gniazdo w ścianie i wychodził na zer w nocy, bo wtedy było spokojniej, a Sherlock słyszał go najczęściej bo do pozna nie zasypiał oraz często miał w plecaku i kieszeniach resztki nie zjedzonego w szkole śniadania, co zwabiało zwierzę do jego pokoju.   
Sherlock nie chciał nic tez mówić o Stworze, ponieważ chciał go najpierw lepiej poznać. Kiedy o nim myślał, od razu, w wyobraźni widział siebie jak pokazuje rodzicom i bratu oswojonego kota (albo tchórza albo kunę, albo –jak czasem miał odwagę zamarzyć- szopa pracza, którego strasznie by chciał mieć w domu, a wielkość by się zgadzała) być może już na smyczy, zrobionej ze sznurka i zawiązanego na wzór szelek dla psów, pozwalających na lepszą kontrolę nas zwierzęciem bez robienia mu krzywdy- nawet nieintencjonalnie, niezależnie od tego, czy był to pies, czy tchórzofretka. Takie przeciwieństwo kolczatki, która z kolei uważał za niepotrzebnie okrutna.   
W wyobraźni widział zszokowana minę Mycrofta i rodziców, zadziwionych prezentowanymi sztuczkami i nieskazitelnym wychowaniem, dzięki czemu odbiera im od razu, zanim zdążą je wypowiedzieć argumenty na temat „brudzącego wszędzie szkodnika”. Jedyne, co mu w tym wyobrażeniu przeszkadzało, to ciągła niepewność CZYM jest stwór. I okropne było to, ze nic na nią nie mógł poradzić, póki go dokładnie nie obejrzy.  
Po tych wielu miesiącach gdy czuł się pozbawiony kontroli nad swoim życiem i tym, co się z nim działo, podobało mu się bardzo, że posiada tak fantastyczną tajemnice, której nikt inny nie może poznać.  
Teraz cieszył się nawet, że ani Mycroft ani Norman nie zainteresowali się bardziej tym, co im opowiedział o swoim „współlokatorze”.  
Dlatego zamiast łazić za bratem gdzie tylko mógł, spędził całe Święta w swoim pokoju, niemal nie odchodząc od łóżka, żeby stwór spod niego nie wyszedł i nie został przeoczony. Wymawiał się rodzinie zmęczeniem i nawrotem złego samopoczucia i gdy mówili, ze są święta i Mycroft wreszcie jest w domu i czy nie czuje się samotny w swoim pokoju, odpowiadał, że nie. I wreszcie, po bardzo długim czasie, to było szczere- nie chodziło nawet o to, że miał wreszcie zajęcie, ale o to, że miał towarzystwo. Być może ktoś dorosły powiedziałby, że to bardziej wymyślony przyjaciel charakterystyczny dla dużo wcześniejszej fazy rozwoju dziecka, ale Sherlock byłby innego zdania- nigdy nie miał potrzeby wymyślania sobie przyjaciół (choć w jego życiu nie brakowało chwil, kiedy poczucie samotności było dojmujące), ale tak bardzo chciał mieć jakieś zwierzę (odkąd zdechł jego pies) że kiedy wreszcie je od losu otrzymał, to poczuł, że wreszcie ma kogoś, kto stanie się niedługo jego przyjacielem.   
Jeśli tylko się postara i zaskarbi sobie jego zaufanie.   
Dlatego znosił mu całe mięso, jakie mógł wynieść z lodówki, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń i cały czas do niego mówił. Jeszcze nie nadał mu imienia, zostawił sobie to na czas, kiedy czegoś się o nim dowie, albo na chwile natchnienia. Ale czuł już, że będzie to raczej imię męskie, bo już się przyzwyczaił myśleć o tym stworze jako o czymś tej płci.  
W książce o oswajaniu zwierząt wyczytał, że mówienie do zwierząt, zwłaszcza na początku znajomości z nimi jest przydatne, jako kolejna forma przyzwyczajania go do swej oboczności. Dlatego mówił na głos, o wszystkim co mu przyszło do głowy ( zdając sobie przy tym sprawę, co by powiedzieli o nim inni, zwłaszcza dzieci ze szkoły i nie przejmując się tym zbytnio). Opowiadał swojemu (tak, myślał o nim już jako o swoim zwierzaku domowym) o tym, dlaczego go chce złapać, a potem płynnie przeszedł do opowieści o eksperymentach, które ma zamiar przeprowadzić, oczywiście nie na nim! By przejść w końcu na temat rodziców, Mycrofta i problemów w szkole, które to tematy okazały się na tyle angażujące emocjonalnie, ze opowiadanie o nich zajęło mu następne kilka dni.   
Gdyby Sherlock był trochę starszy, zdał by sobie sprawę, ze to co robi przypomina nieco terapię (zwłaszcza psychoanalityczną gdzie ingerencja terapeuty jest minimalna) i dlatego sprawiało mu ulgę, większą, niż rozmowa z bratem czy rodzicami. Im nie chciał mówić wszystkiego, co czuje (a czasem myślał, ze nawet nie powinien) bo kiedy opowiadał w przeszłości, często okazywało się, ze im się to nie podoba albo robi im przykrość. A Stwór…. Milczał. Nie miał swojego zdania na temat nieumiejętności Sherlocka znalezienia sobie nowych przyjaciół w szkole, nie próbował niczego w nim „naprawić” kiedy ten opowiadał, jak źle go traktują rówieśnicy i nawet nie sugerował, ze ponosi jakąś odpowiedzialność za to ostatnie, straszne lanie (jakby zrobił na przykład Mycroft).   
Łatwo mówiło się do czegoś, co milczało, ale gdzieś tam było… Sherlock musiał tylko uważać, żeby nikt z rodziny go nie usłyszał, bo przeczuwał, ze nie byliby tym zachwyceni, a co gorsza mogliby dociekać, KOMU to wszystko opowiada i gdyby dowiedzieli się, ze ten ktoś realnie istnieje… zaczęłyby się prawdziwe kłopoty.


End file.
